Stella Parton
Stella Parton (born May 4, 1949) is an American country singer and songwriter. Parton is best known for a series of country singles that charted during the mid- to late-1970s, her biggest hit being 1975's "I Want to Hold You In My Dreams Tonight".1 She is the younger sister of country music entertainer Dolly Parton. Contents hide 1 Early life 2 Recording career 3 Television and film work 4 Social work 5 Consultancy 6 Discography 7 Awards 8 References 9 External links Early lifeedit Born in Sevierville, Tennessee, Parton is the sixth of twelve children born to father, Robert Lee Parton Sr., and mother, Avie Lee Caroline Owens.2 When Stella was seven, she and older sister Dolly appeared on a local Knoxville, Tennessee television program and two years later, she made her debut on radio. During this time, Stella and her sisters Willadeene and Cassie formed a group that sang gospel music and commercials around the eastern Tennessee area. During her high school years, Parton began writing songs. She married Marvin Carroll Rauhuff just prior to her high school graduation in 1966. They have one son.3 Recording careeredit In 1967, Parton released her first album, In The Garden (a gospel project with her sisters, Willadeene and Cassie and mother, Avie Lee). Shortly thereafter, she moved to Washington, DC and began performing at the Hillbilly Heaven club. Later moving to Nashville, she started her own record label, Soul, Country And Blues, in 1975 and released her debut solo album, I Want to Hold You in My Dreams Tonight. Its title track was a substantial national hit, climbing into the country Top Ten.needed The success of "I want to Hold you in my Dreams Tonight" landed her a major-label deal with Elektra in 1976. Her 1977 duet with Carmol Taylor, "Neon Woman," was somewhat successful, and she scored three Top 20 hits over 1977-1978 with "The Danger of a Stranger," "Four Little Letters," and "Standard Lie Number One"; she had an additional top-forty hit with her sister Dolly's composition "Steady as the Rain" in 1979.needed She recorded a total of three albums for Elektra through 1979. In 1984, Stella performed a song with Kin Vassey for the soundtrack of the movie Rhinestone, in which Dolly starred. Though her chart success tapered off, after she left Elektra in 1980, Stella continued to record, releasing albums for several independent labels including Accord/Townhouse and Airborne; she is currently with Raptor Records. To date, she has released 22 albums and has had 28 charting singles. Stella has released a DVD, Live in Nashville. The DVD is footage from a 1990 concert in Nashville pulled from the Attic Entertainment archives. It is the first of a planned Vintage Collection Series. Television and film workedit In 1979, Parton starred in the Dukes of Hazzard episode titled "Deputy Dukes" as Mary Beth, a woman who impersonates a police officer in order to settle a family score with a prisoner whom Bo and Luke end up transporting during a change of venue. During the 1980s and early 1990s, she starred in several Broadway touring musicals including Seven Brides for Seven Brothers, Pump Boys & Dinettes, Best Little Whorehouse In Texas and Gentlemen Prefer Blondes. Parton also wrote and staged several Dollywood shows the opening season as well as appearing on The Dukes of Hazzard (the first country artist to have a dramatic role on the series), Regis, The Today Show and Good Morning America. She has been on several international radio programs including Get Focused Radio with host Kate Hennessy. In 2006, Parton made appearances in two films, A Dance for Bethany and Ghost Town, both slated for release in 2007. Each film also includes Stella's music on the soundtrack. Also ready for release in 2007 is her 21st album which is a collection of original Contemporary Christian songs. Followed in 2008, was her twenty-second album, Testimony.1 Most recently, Stella appeared in Dolly Parton's Coat of Many Colors, an NBC made-for-TV movie based on Dolly's song of the same name that first aired on NBC in December 2015. Social workedit She devotes much of her time to causes like domestic violence and teaches at the New Opportunity School for Women at Berea College, Kentucky, using her knowledge of hair and makeup to help women build self-esteem. Parton has served as national spokesperson for Mothers Against Drunk Driving and the Christian Appalachian Project and National Honorary Country Music Ambassador to the American Cancer Society.1 Consultancyedit She also has a consulting business (Attic Entertainment Artist Development & Entertainment Consulting), teaching stage presence, hair, makeup, wardrobe techniques and video coaching. Parton has also written three cookbooks, including her recipe-packed book State Fairs and Church Bazaars.1 Discographyedit Main article: Stella Parton discography Studio Albums: 1."In the Garden" (with Avie Lee, Willadeene, and Cassie Parton) (1967) 2."Stella And The Gospel Carrolls" 3."I Want To Hold You In My Dreams" (1975) 4."Country Sweet" 5."Love Ya" 6."So Far, So Good" 7."True To Me" 8."Always Tomorrow" 9."Picture In A Frame" 10."A Woman's Touch" 11."Up In the Holler" 12."Appalachian Gospel" (2003) 13."Songwriter Sessions" 14."Testimony" (2008) 15."American Coal" 16."Tell It Sister Tell It" 17."Resurrection" Compilation Albums: 1."Favorites, Vol. 1" 2."Anthology" 3."Blue Heart" 4."Appalachian Blues" (2001) 5."Favorites, Vol. 2" 6."Favorites, Vol. 3" Awardsedit Parton received Author of The Year (Artists Music Guild / 2013), Entertainer of the Year and Album of the Year (Alabama Country & Gospel Music Hall of Fame / 2006), American Old-Time Country Music Hall of Fame (Inductee / 2006), Female Vocalist Category:Family